


oh my fucking god, he fucking dead

by kimdonghyun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gas Station AU, Good Wholesome Fun, M/M, also it keeps wanting to correct jeongin to jenkin, chans parents own the place idk why lol, i can't think of a good description don't pay attention to it, im gay, skz work in a gas station and get into shenanigans, thats it thats all the tags it needs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimdonghyun/pseuds/kimdonghyun
Summary: Jeongin's excited (nervous) to start his new job. Luckily all his co-workers are cool... maybe...





	oh my fucking god, he fucking dead

**Author's Note:**

> hello i can only write fics about places i work at so have this fkn gas station au enjoy
> 
> also this is just an intro chapter really juicier stuff will happen later

Morning 7:00 am

Jeongin had been standing in front of a dingy little shop, advertisements for different brands of cigarettes and soda decorating the window. The shop looked like it was in need of a good cleaning and maybe a remodel. But, despite that, it gave off sort of a homey vibe in a weird sort of nostalgic sense, even though he had never been there. He looks around the empty parking lot, not expecting the place to be this dead in the morning, he had hoped for some sort of distraction, not wanting all eyes to turn to him as soon as he entered. He decides he should open the door before the employees call the cops on him for loitering. It's not like he’s been standing there that long, but he’s extra nervous today. It would bad to be arrested on his first day of work. 

Right, he’s here for work. His first day at work. 

He had applied about two days ago and almost immediately got a call asking him when he was available to start working. He thought that it was weird that he didn’t have to go through some awkward interview first, lying about how he had a passion for stale donuts and bland coffee. What kind of shady place didn’t even have an interview? But his lack of experience and desperate need for money was enough to tell the owner he could start the next day. 

Which is why he’s now entering this place he’s never even been in to before at this early hour on his once-sacred Sunday mornings, desperately wishing to not make a fool of himself. 

Once he enters he spots an employee wearing an annoyingly bright yellow smock and curly black hair at one counter pouring coffee grounds into a filter. He spots another employee lounging at a table pushed into the corner, reading the Sunday paper. 

“Hey, Chan,” the boy reading the newspaper said, “Why do you think Jon still has Garfield if all does is eat his entire bank account dry and beat up his dog? Why doesn’t he just give up for adoption or neuter him or something?”

“Minho,” the other boy sighed, “I thought I told you to stock the bathrooms with paper towels,” the boy turned around, “And what would be the point in neutering Garfield when-” the boy stopped mid-sentence when he saw Jeongin standing in the middle of the store, embarrassment spreading onto his face, “Oh, hello sir, I’m sorry about that! Is there anything I can help you with today?” The boy had small, fake customer service smile on his lips while simultaneously glaring daggers at the unbothered employee in the corner. 

“Uh, actually,” Jeongin started, cursing his own voice for how nervous he sounded, “ My name’s Jeongin, I’m supposed to start working here today?” He already wanted to quit. 

“Oh, of course! I remember my mother telling me about you,” he extended his hand to the younger boy, “My name’s Chan, nice to meet you!” Jeongin shakes his hand and smiles, caught off guard by the quick change in demeanor. “And that guy over there is Minho, say hi!” The other employee, Minho, looks up from the paper for the first time since Jeongin entered, expressions unchanging. 

“So why were you standing out there staring at the front door for like ten minutes?” Minho asked so carelessly like he didn’t just break all of the nerve Jeongin had managed to build up in 0.2 seconds.

“Minho! Paper towels!” Jeongin barely knew the dude, but he could already tell the rage emitting from Chan’s seemingly friendly smile was not an uncommon occurrence, judging by how the other acted. Minho just puts down the paper and got up, headed towards the back room. 

“Aye aye captain”

Once Jeongin heard the doors closed and turned to Chan, “Is he always like that?”

“Yeah, but you get used to it.”

“Really?”

“No.” Jeongin wanted to question Chan, but he didn’t have time to before Chan started again, this time with a smaller, more genuine smile, “So, is this your first job? You look pretty young,” Jeongin nodded. “Well don’t worry too much, it’s pretty chill here. This store is kinda on the outside of the town, so it’s never really too busy. Plus, my parents own it and they don’t really spend to much time here, I’m sort of like the unofficial manager, so if you ever have any questions, don’t be afraid to ask.” Chan manages to show Jeongin how to clock in and gets him one of those hideous yellow smocks and prints out a new name tag for him, even putting a ‘<3’ next to his name. 

“Why the heart?”

“Because I like putting emoticons next to everyone’s name and you seem like a sweet kid, so I gave you a heart.” Jeongin felt endeared, even if Chan didn’t know him that well he couldn’t help but feel that his words were sincere. Jeongin looked down at Chan’s name tag and saw ‘:^)’ wondered if he had given it to himself or someone else had assigned it to him, either way, it seemed fitting. Jeongin couldn’t really explain it but Chan seemed to give off a sort of comfortable vibe, almost motherly, but Jeongin wasn’t going to admit that, he just met the guy, but he was glad he had someone a kind coworker like him. 

“So,” Jeongin looked around at the empty store, “is it usually this slow?”

Chan laughed, “Well, in the mornings it’s usually busier on the weekdays, people trying to get to work and all, but on Sundays, it’s pretty much dead until night shift shows up. You’ll meet them soon, they’re a pretty fun bunch.” Chan said. If all his other co-workers were as cool as Chan, he wouldn’t mind working here too much.

 

 

Evening 10:30 pm

“Oh my fucking god, he fucking dead.”

“FELIX, PLEASE NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR SHITTY VINE REFERENCES! I THINK JISUNG MIGHT BE DEAD! FOR REAL THIS TIME!”

“Please, you say that like every other day.”

“I THINK IT MIGHT BE REAL TODAY!” 

“Hey, at least he’s still breathing this time.”

“BARELY!”

Hyunjin sighed. This was a typical night, as much as he hated to admit. He had only been working here for a couple months, so he still getting the hang of it, but, usually, their nights would go something like this: 

Hyunjin would show up at work after school, sometime after 3, with his coworkers, friends, and classmates, Felix, Jisung, and Seungmin. They’d clock in and be pretty busy until about 9 pm when most of the town started winding down and heading home. After then, they’d start to do their nightly clean up, with a few stragglers coming in every now and then, but between the four of them, they were able to get it done fairly quickly. At about 10 pm, they’d all start to get bored and someone would start suggesting something stupid to try and cure their boredom, usually Jisung or Felix. Mostly Jisung. After about five minutes of minimal planning on Jisung and Felix’s part, begging them not to do it on Seungmin’s part, and sighing and saying he’s not taking the blame if they break something but secretly hoping they would do it, because let's real it’s boring as hell but he would never say that out loud on Hyunjin’s part. Now Hyunjin’s not saying he’s never thought of something fun to past the time, but his ideas have never sent anyone to the emergency room. Those were more of Jisung’s forte. 

And tonight happened to be one of Those Nights.

Jisung had suggested that hey, maybe it would be a cool idea if I chugged one of every type of energy drink the store had stocked. Seungmin had lectured Jisung on the danger of having too much caffeine and how it can’t be good for his heart and he would end up hurting himself. Hyunjin bet Felix $20 that he couldn’t manage to make it past five. Seungmin glared at them, but that was all the ammo Jisung needed before he started pulling out every flavor of Monster he could get his hands on. He opened up the first can, raised it to the sky, and with all the power he could muster in his tiny body bellowed, “This is going on the company’s tab!” 

“CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!” Felix chanted, slamming his fist on the table. A part of Hyunjin wanted to join in, but after catching the worried look on Seungmin’s face he decided a bigger part of him wanted to comfort the smaller boy. 

Another thing that Hyunjin wanted to add on the list of things he would never admit to out loud is that out of all his friends, he held a small soft spot for Seungmin. Maybe it was because they had been neighbors since elementary school and he had known him the longest. Maybe it’s because he knew how worried and shy the other boy could get. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint why but seeing his best friend distressed brought out his protective instincts. 

“Listen,” Hyunjin leaned in and whispered, “He’s gonna be fine, don’t stress too much, Jisung’s practically thrown himself in front of a moving car and lived, this isn’t gonna hurt him.” Seungmin turned towards him and sighed. 

“I know, but I just can’t help but worry, what if this time he really gets or hurt or worse Chan finds out and fires us.”

“I don’t even think he can do that.”

“You know what I mean,” Seungmin huffed out. Hyunjin smiled to try and ease him.

“I know what you mean, everything will be fine.” If Hyunjin had to list out his talents he'd probably put cheering up Seungmin on top. It was a skill he was proud of.

Suddenly the chanting had stopped and Hyunjin turned to look at the lack of commotion, only to see Jisung looking like he was about ten seconds away from spewing his guts on the freshly mopped floor. 

“Mr. Stark, I don’t feel so good.” Was the last thing Jisung said before he fell to the ground. 

Which is how they currently found themselves; Felix doing inaccurate and unhelpful CPR, Seungmin telling Jisung he needed to throw up to get it out of his system, Jisung writing his own obituary in real time, and Hyunjin texting Chan to come and get them. 

About ten minutes later, after Changbin had come to relieve them, they found themselves in the back of Chan’s car on the way to the hospital, getting lectured about the importance of safety in the workplace and how their irresponsible actions could get them killed or even worse, fired.

Hyunjin tuned this out, knowing the whole speech by heart. At least one good thing came out of tonight

Hyunjin was $20 richer. 

 

 

Overnight 2:30 am

Changbin had never considered himself a morning person. He always felt more connected to the night. Something about the darkness and all the mysteries it held seemed to resonate with him. The night was beautiful and the way the world seemed like it was finally at peace surrounded by silence was something he connected with on a personal level. 

Minho just called him an edgelord. 

Aside from the poetic reasons Changbin found night so intriguing, there were many practical reasons. He had troubles waking up in the morning and took only night classes in college. Those facts combined is the reason he started working the overnight shifts. 

Working overnights at a gas station has its downsides. 

Firstly, it was slow as hell. The most action he’d get was a couple of drunk people stumbling in to try and buy or booze or people with even worse jobs than him getting up to start their workday. He also had trouble adjusting to his new schedule but considering the fact that he exclusively woke up sometime past noon anyway was a great help.

Working overnights also has its upsides.

It was usually slow enough that he had time to whip out his textbooks and start on his homework. He also had full control over what music was played (he would kill Minho if he ever told anyone about his secret Twice playlist). And he’d also gotten to work with his friend. Except for tonight. Minho had tests scheduled all this week and had asked if he could be scheduled during the morning shift so he can try and get some rest in before the test time. Which means for the next few days he was working with Woojin. 

Woojin was cool, don’t get him wrong, but the guy was sort of an enigma. He seemed like such a cold guy at first glance, but the second you talk to him he was all smiles and rainbows. Once Changbin had seen him help a crying child after they spilled their slushie on the ground and in the same breathe told their parents to perish. He was a weird guy, cool, but weird. 

Woojin was also someone Changbin trusted with his life. Well, not exactly his life but something else as equally important. 

Besides Woojin and Minho, Changbin had gotten along with almost all of his coworkers. There was one kid, however, that he could never bring himself to face. 

The first time Changbin was supposed to work at the store he was late, and not just a little, like... a lot late. Somehow, Changbin got the idea somewhere in his twisted mind that he could just stay up a little later than usual and head on over to his new job and go on his merry way. Unfortunately for Changbin, he had forgotten to add into his formula how fucking exhausting classes were and decided that he could squeeze in a little nap, he didn’t expect that nap to turn into full-blown hibernation. He had only woken up when his phone buzzed with a text from Minho that simply said “lol where u at homie???” and the next thing Changbin knew he was pulling on his pants and running out the door wondering if he would get fired on his first day for showing up 3 hours late. 

He burst through the door about ten minutes later, clutching his chest and gasping for air, “I’m so sorry Minho,” he inhaled, “I forgot to,” inhale, “set an alarm,” inhale, “and I fell asleep,” he looked up to face his friend when he realized the person at the counter was not his friend. His friend didn’t have blonde hair and... freckles? “Oh, sorry, I thought you were Minho,” Changbin looked away, embarrassed.

“No, he’s stocking the cooler right now,” his friend also didn’t have a voice as deep as the Mariana Trench, “I’m Felix,” 

“Oh,” was all Changbin could manage to get out. 

“You must be Changbin,” Felix smiled, “Minho told me you're running late, so I offered to stay behind and help.”

“Well, you didn’t have too.” Changbin mentally berated himself. That’s not how you thank someone who covered your ass. “I mean, thank you and I’m so sorry I didn’t realize how exhausted I was and I-”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Felix chuckled, “Is there anything you need me to show you? I’m here to help.” If angels were real Changbin believed Felix was in the running to be one.

“No! Uh, I mean, thank you, I’ll get Minho, you’ve probably been here long enough.”

“It’s no problem, I could always use the extra hours anyway.” This kid had to stop being so nice before he gave Changbin a heart attack. 

“No, I’ll just get Minho, he’s in the..” Changbin was looking around for literally any excuse to get out of this situation.

“I’ll go get him and then I’ll be out of your hair, don’t worry.” Felix had started his way towards the cooler. 

Changbin only allowed himself to relax once Minho had appeared, Felix had finally made his way home, and Chan had called to reassure him that no, he wouldn’t get fired, this happens to most new overnight workers and just try to make sure it doesn’t happen again. 

Before Changbin clocked out in the early hours of the morning he had composed a small note on a piece of receipt paper that read:

'I can not thank you enough for saving my ass. If there’s anything I can do to repay you just hmu - Changbin'

The original copy of the note included Changbin’s phone number but he decided to scrap that. That just seemed too awkward given how he barely knew the guy. 

When the morning shift came in he and he didn’t see Felix he was disappointed, yet also relieved, seeing as how he stayed up so late covering for Changbin, he didn’t want the kid to also have to wake up at the ass crack of dawn. 

Figuring he was probably going to show up later that night he decided to test his luck and see if any of the morning people were willing to play messenger for him. He didn’t want someone to read the note, not that it was necessarily incriminating, it was just embarrassing. He decided to opt out Chan, not that he didn’t think he wasn’t a trustworthy guy, he just didn’t want his pseudo-manager caught up in whatever this was. Which left one person.

“Hey,” Changbin looked down at the nametag of the only other employee to come in, “Woojin?” 

“What?” the other practically growled out. Okay, maybe he should talk to Chan instead. As if sensing his discomfort, Woojin shook his head and mustered up as good of a smile as he could “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t fall asleep last night, sorry if I seem grumpy, what’s up?” The quick change was almost enough to shock Changbin, but he decided to move on with his point.

“Do you know Felix,” the other nodded, “do you know if he’s supposed to work tonight?” he nodded again, “Would you mind passing this on to him?” He handed him the note.

“Yeah, sure, no problem!”

“And, uh, could you maybe not read it?” 

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Woojun chuckled. Maybe Woojin was in the running to becoming an angel too.

“Thank you so much,” Changbin waved to him as he exited the door.

When he returned that night, he felt almost giddy. Not sure why. It’s not like he expected a reply or anything. He expected Felix to ignore it or say ‘no problem’ and they’d move on with their lives and be nothing but coworkers. 

When he opened the door and saw Felix standing at the register he stopped in his tracks. Not that he was surprised or anything, he knew Felix was gonna be there. He walked up to the counter and no words were exchanged between the two until Felix had clocked out and started to make his way out. 

“Hey,” he started, here comes the ‘it’s not a prob dude, don’t worry’ or something of that sort. But to Changbin’s surprise, Felix stretched out his hand, palm closed around something and nodded for Changbin to do the same. When he did he slipped a small piece of folded paper into his hand and turned around with a quiet “have a good night” leaving his lips before he headed out the door. 

Changbin opened the note, away from prying (Minho's) eyes. All it said was: 

'You don’t have to do anything for me, just think of it as a welcoming gift. If still feel like you need to do something feel free to hit ME up ;P'

Under it, written in sloppy handwriting, was a ten digit number followed by an equally sloppy signature. 

Changbin did the only thing his panicked mind could think to do.

He threw away the note.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if i'll ever get a chance to bring it up again but these r the emoticons that are on their name tags just in case u were curious  
> jeongin: <3  
> chan: :^)  
> jisung: B)  
> seungmin: uwu  
> minho: :3c  
> changbin: >:(  
> woojin: :)  
> hyunjin: -_-  
> felix: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (they still don't know how he managed that)
> 
> also i edited this by myself at 5am if u see any mistakes just hmu ;P


End file.
